


Read Between the Lines (Letters to Dream)

by SunstruckSeraph



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Soft GeorgeNotFound, Unresolved Emotional Tension, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstruckSeraph/pseuds/SunstruckSeraph
Summary: Somewhere along the line, an inside joke about love letters spirals into actually writing each other back and forth, sending envelopes full of stupid little nothings and quiet, wonderful everythings across the ocean to each others' doorsteps. Dream scrawls empty threats and goofy stories and occasionally a few of his feelings onto the pages that end up in George's hands, and George writes back, every time.These are just a few of those letters, the ones that made their way from England to Florida, the ones that George wrote for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 540





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> Another DreamNotFound fic! The positive response that my last one garnered made me so happy! Something about these two is really compelling. 
> 
> This one is, once again, a little fluff and a little angst. Writing from George's perspective led to some pretty soft lines. 
> 
> As always, I love to hear your thoughts! Comments are greatly appreciated. <3

Dream,

I know it was just a joke at first, but writing back and forth has been good for me. It’s not the same as being in the same room as you, but it’s something. It helps me get out of my own head. I think I’m getting better at figuring out what to put into these, but it’s still weird. What do I tell you here that I can’t tell you on a call? I think letters are made for the things that don’t get said over the phone. 

That being said, I thought of you a couple of nights ago in the pet supply aisle of the supermarket. It was right before closing and I was there because I forgot to get dog food the day before. This guy ahead of me at the checkout unloaded two dozen eggs, a giant pack of toilet rolls, matches, and a bottle of vodka. The cashier kept trying not to laugh after she realized what he was buying. I must have been staring, ‘cause he winked at me on his way out. He was definitely off to enact some kind of retribution. Anyway, I thought of you. That’s what Americans do on weekends, right? Property damage?

I made another batch of chocolate chip cookies earlier today, but I still can’t get them to look like yours. The shape isn’t quite like your pictures. Maybe if you were here to show me, they’d come out better. Oh well.

Hope everything’s all right on your side of the world. Don’t miss me too much.

\-- G


	2. Letter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, everyone!
> 
> All the letters are going to be about this length, give or take, but the completed fic runs roughly 1,700 words. My plan is to post a chapter every day or so until we hit the fifth, final one. Thanks for reading!

Dream,

MCC 9!! I know we already freaked out about the announcement, but I have a really good feeling about this one. What I don’t have a good feeling about is all the glitter that fell out of the envelope when I opened your last letter. I thought we were friends, Dream. I’m going to be picking glitter out of the carpet for the rest of my life. I might just arrange to have a live badger shipped to your house or something, make us even. Don’t test me.

Did you catch the meteor shower last night? There were more shooting stars in just a couple of hours than I've seen in the rest of my life. I was going to stay up and ask you about it, but the time difference got the better of me and I passed out early. Probably a good thing, though. I haven’t been sleeping much. I don't really know why. My thoughts just sort of spin out of control at night and I end up staring at the ceiling way later than I should, sometimes til dawn. I usually fudge a little when Sapnap asks. I don’t want him to worry. To be fair, I don’t want you to worry either, so maybe I’ll rip this copy up and write you another letter in which I am not an insomniac. Anyway, you can’t talk. You never sleep. Sometimes I'm up in the middle of the night, your time, and I think you wouldn't possibly answer if I messaged, but when I decide to message you anyway, you always do. Every single time, as I recall. I don’t know how you’re still alive, honestly. Probably pure spite.

But then, spite is a perfectly valid reason to do things, don’t you think? People always say that intentions matter so much, but I think spite counts as an intention. Sometimes, if you can’t do something out of the goodness of your heart, it’s okay to do it because you want to prove someone wrong. I wonder about that sometimes, you know -- who exactly you’re trying to prove wrong. 

Anyway, if anyone has license to worry about anyone, I think the worry is mine. You’ve got to take a little bit better care of yourself, okay? I know you won’t listen to Bad and Sapnap and Wilbur, but I’ve put it in writing, so it’s official now. Drink water, dummy. Get some sleep.

See you for MCC 9!

\-- G

P.S.

I listened to the playlist you sent me. "Music to Play at Our Wedding" is an AWFULLY misleading title for a pile of meme songs. I'll forgive you, though. I'm already making a playlist called "Music to Play at Your Funeral."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming imminently. As always, your comments are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and what you want to see in the future. Thanks again!


	3. Letter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Just like that, we're halfway done! 
> 
> These have been really fun to write, to the point that I'm thinking about writing the letters that Dream sends in between the ones you see here and making those into a separate companion fic. I originally thought that part of the charm of this story was that you only get to see one side of it, but I'm seriously considering writing the other "half" of this exchange. I could definitely be persuaded if anyone is interested.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream,

The proper response to someone expressing anger and distress at being sent copious amounts of glitter is not to send  more glitter . It's under my fingernails and all over the welcome mat and basically everywhere else. I'm going to find it between my teeth next. You’ve asked for it. Keep an eye on your mailbox.

The hoodie fits perfectly (a little over-sized, just how I like it). It came yesterday. I'm trying to be annoyed that you sent me one even after I said I wouldn't wear it, but it's so soft that it distracts me from my annoyance. Thought I’d tell you here because I can’t possibly be seen wearing someone else’s merch on stream, especially merch made by the same someone responsible for the glitter that’s working its way onto every surface in my apartment. For shame, Dream. For  shame .

This morning, I bit into an unripe banana. There’s no significance to this, I just thought you might find it funny. It was disgusting, totally green, but I couldn’t tell because, well... it looked the same as a ripe one. Green and yellow are the hardest for my eyes to tell apart. You know that now, though. I actually used to have a lot of trouble with fruit because I never knew when most of it was ripe. I know you would have laughed at me for the banana if you were here, so I’m giving you the opportunity to laugh now.

I tried your cookie recipe again. They’re not coming out bad, exactly, they’re just not how you make them. I can’t think of what I’m doing differently, though. I’d like to see you sometime soon, so you can show me. I think it’s my turn to visit, huh? I’d probably die in the heat, though. I'd step off the plane and just immediately keel over. You'd have to hold my funeral in America. You can’t convince me that Florida isn’t gross this time of year.

Once again, your mailbox is not safe. Expect my wrath.

Yours,

George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already finished writing the last two chapters, so they should go up tomorrow and the day after, respectively. As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated and always taken into consideration!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Letter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! Thanks for sticking around for this series and being patient. Your support means so much. I'm looking forward to the conclusion and a possible companion series.

Clay,

Have you ever thought about how special it is to have a piece of someone else’s handwriting? It’s like their voice, splayed out on paper. I actually thought about typing out my letters after the last one, since my hand cramps up so easily, but it wouldn’t be the same. It kind of defeats the point, in a way. If I wanted to type something out to you, I’d just text. This way, it’s a little more like I’m really talking to you.

I was trying to pick out a scarf today, since it’s getting colder here and I left my last one at a coffee shop, but I don’t like clothes shopping very much. Not knowing what colors other people will see your clothes as makes you second-guess your choices a lot. Besides, like you said when you and Sapnap did that thing with the filter, so you could see what I saw: it’s all boring. It’s all the same. I have to stop myself from sounding exasperated sometimes when people fuss over clothes. Like, “oh, which one do you want? This one, or this one? Or this one? This one would go with your shoes. Now of course, this color is nicer on you --” I don’t know and I don’t care and they look almost exactly the same. I did pick a scarf out eventually, though. A blue one. It’s warm and not itchy, so I guess I’ll call the shopping trip a success.

The whole thing made me think about how different winter is for you. It never snows in Florida, does it? What do you do to make it feel like winter? Like Christmas? It's really early to be thinking about the holidays, I know, but it's one of the things I look forward to. Hot cocoa does wonders for the soul. Don't go thinking I'm a poet or anything, though. I got that off a billboard last year. I don't know why I remembered it. I think I just like the idea of something being "good for the soul." I have no idea what's good for my soul, if I'm honest. That's another thing that must be different for you: you always seem to know what you want, or at least who you are. I admire that.

Anyway, if you didn’t want three boxes of sand and loose mayonnaise, maybe you shouldn’t have tested me. You were warned. I hold no responsibility. I hope you weren’t joking when you said you filmed it, though! It’d be a good vlog, don’t you think? A prank war of some kind? I think we can do a lot worse than glitter and mayo.

Yours,

George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The last chapter goes up sometime after midnight tomorrow.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is the place for it, but I've got another Dream SMP project in the works that's much more ambitious than what I've posted so far. I'm still not sure if I want to wait til I have more of it finished and post it all at once or in two parts or if it makes more sense to update it chapter by chapter as I write it. In any case, keep your eyes peeled for more Dream Team content on my end.
> 
> As always, your comments are greatly appreciated! <3


	5. Letter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last letter! Thank you to everyone who read along as I was updating this, it's been a really good time. I'm currently working on a longer, more ambitious Dream Team SMP project with some DreamNotFound elements, but I want to keep that under wraps until it goes up. In the meantime, thank you for all your support! Enjoy! <3

Clay,

I don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t expect you to tell me. It’s enough to know that things are hard on your end right now. I get it. Well, maybe I don’t get it. You haven't said much. But I get that you’re not doing so well and I hope you know that I’m here. My body might be 4,000 miles away, but my thoughts are with you all the time. Hell, I’ll book a plane ticket this weekend if you need me. Just say the word.

I know you always say not to worry about you, but I'm worrying this time. I know your brain is hard on you sometimes, but it hasn't been like this before. At least not in my memory. It’s okay if you need to stop posting for a while. You know that, right? You don’t have to keep acting all goofy and excited in front of the fans. I can tell something’s wrong as soon as we end the streams, as soon as you’re off camera. I know you think you’re good at hiding it. You are good at hiding it, but not good enough to fool me. You sound like you did that time you pulled two consecutive all-nighters, but all the time now. Thanks for telling us that it’s not an emergency, that did make me feel better. But it doesn’t have to be an emergency for something to be wrong, you know? You can talk to me. Please talk to me.

Picture me not trusting any of the bananas in my kitchen after the last one, or picture me trying to get the glitter out of my clothes, or picture me wearing that hoodie you sent, if that helps. Picture me doing dumb stuff, whatever would make you laugh. I _want_ to make you laugh.

Do you remember that meteor shower a few weeks back? I wished on the first shooting star I saw that night. I didn’t tell you because it’s kind of stupid, and besides, you’re not supposed to tell anyone your wishes. But I’m telling you now just in case it might help you to know: I wished you were with me. Really with me, right there next to me to watch the sky. Whatever’s weighing on you, you don’t have to carry it alone. Like you always say, it’ll work out. Even when it seems like it’s not going to, it’ll work out in the end. Everything usually does, when you’re involved.

Stay safe, Clay. I miss you.

Love,

George

P.S. I understand if you don’t have it in you to write me back. Would you be more inclined to send another letter if I promise to say “I love you” on camera? Just wondering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments are greatly appreciated. I read and consider each and every one of them. Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, more chapters coming soon! I'm keeping this one fairly short, and posting one letter at a time. I already have all of them drafted, so I pinky promise I won't leave you hanging.
> 
> Once again, your comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
